


Adoration

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was intimately familiar with lust in all shapes and forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

Sweat dampened his skin. Muscles flexed in Dean's thighs, his breath catching on a hard thrust. He scrabbled for purchase on the heated body embracing him from behind. Hands stroked over his chest and stomach, coaxing his pleasure even higher.

He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the image of them in the mirror. But he couldn't deny the sensations rolling through him or the unbelievable softness of feathers against his skin. Dean already knew what he'd see if he opened his eyes. Him kneeling upright on the bed, back against Castiel's chest, and Castiel's black wings wrapped around him.

"Dean."

He could hear the unspoken command in the soft, husky voice, but Dean refused to obey it. He didn't need to open his eyes.

A sigh and Castiel shifted, pulling out of him. Dean whimpered, feeling empty. Then he was moving as Castiel turned them both until Dean was on his back with Castiel above him. The sensation of feathers sliding over his body had him shivering. Castiel pushed back inside, sinking in deep.

"Open your eyes, Dean."

Dean screwed his eyes shut tighter. He didn't need them open for this.

Castiel didn't moved, holding himself still inside Dean. Dean groaned, arching upwards, trying to get him to move. Castiel didn't, and Dean knew he wouldn't, that Castiel could stay still like this for hours.

He felt the weight of Castiel's eyes on him. Dean finally gave in, and opened his eyes.

Blue eyes stared down him intently, peering into his soul. Black wings stretched out above him, blocking out everything except the two of them. Dean couldn't look away from the look in Castiel's eyes. He knew all about lust. Was intimately familiar with all its shapes and forms. But the way Castiel looked at him or touched him, had nothing to do with lust. He wanted to shut his eyes and turn way from Castiel's too knowing gaze but couldn't. How could he look at Dean with such adoration? Castiel, of all beings, who knew what Dean did in Hell.

Castiel finally started moving again, pounding in hard and deep. Dean groaned, arching up into every thrust, unable to look away now from what he saw in Castiel's eyes. That he was worthy and adored.

He came hard, come spilling hot and wet over his belly, eyes closing in sheer bliss as Castiel groaned and shuddered against him, spilling deep inside him.

Breathing hard, Castiel shifted to one side, drawing Dean into his arms as one of his wings covered them both. Dean fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
